Damage Love
by darkkittie90
Summary: From FFX2.Yuna might have feelings for Paine, but Paine knows she,herself, does. Paine will do anything for her. But what happens when it's too late for Yuna to tell Paine her true feelings?
1. First Sight

-Note to readers-  
  
This is my 1st time writing a fan fiction and I'm guessing this one will be rather short, but hope you enjoy ^_^ Erhm, this is suppose to be for FFX2, but unfortunately, they don't have a section for it so I guess FFX will do. Please do leave your comments, but if you leave flames..it's fine, but I advise not to since I will ignore it and it's totally pointless. E-mail me your comments if you would like.  
  
Now off to reading you.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Yuna's dreams of her lost love always reoccur. The sphere's, they don't help. At least, not yet.  
  
The sphere hunters board the Celsius after they found another sphere. Yuna had a sad look on her face while she was boarding the ship. Rikku, chasing brother around, doesn't notice the lonely cousin of hers. But Paine does. Yuna was looking out into the sky. She sighed. Paine came over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Yuna, I noticed you were.a little down today. Is something the matter?" *sigh* "I don't know...the dreams that I keep having are haunting me. They're all about him and me dieing. I know that inside, he'll never come back and I'll never find him. But a part of me says, he's out there.somewhere." "Come Yuna. Take a walk with me. Let's get your mind of this silly boy." "I don't know Paine. I think I rather be alone right now." "Aw.come on. It'll be fun."  
  
Paine dragged Yuna before she got the chance to say no. Paine took her to the cabin and bought her a few drinks. They were talking about all sorts of things. Love, romance, their feelings about being a sphere hunter, and what they think about each other. Yuna forgot everything about him. She was laughing and having so much fun with this red eyed girl that she forgot all her troubles.  
  
"Having fun Yuna?" Yuna laughing, she said, "Yes.this has been the best day ever. Thanks again Paine." She grinned at her. Not noticing, Paine slowly placed her hands on top of Yuna's. Yuna looked down at the counter, seeing that Paine's hand was holding hers. For a few seconds, they looked at each other. Yuna saw something in Paine's eyes. She saw passion and desire. Paine smiled. Yuna smiled back. This moment lasted until Brother came in and told them that Shinra had found another sphere on an unknown island. They let go of each others hand quickly while Brother glanced at their hands. There was silence for a while.finally, Yuna said "Ahem.ok! Let's go." She and Paine ran out to find Rikku. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Yay. End of 1st Chapter. Hope you liked.it didn't turn out as great as I had it in my head, but hopefully, it was good. Please review =) I will continue to write.  
  
Feelings held inside of me  
  
Emotions that I can't explain.  
  
I looked at you but saw nothing  
  
Later on, this took place.  
  
We held hands like nothing mattered  
  
But to me, you're everything.  
  
This isn't suppose to end like this  
  
But that's the way it is  
  
That's the way it is. 


	2. Your Eyes Confuse Me

Ok, this is the 2nd chapter. There is more here than the first chapter. Hope you enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter 2-Your eyes confuse me  
  
Paine and Yuna found Rikku. She was checking on the location of the unknown island. Yuna still was confused. She looked at Paine one more time. When Paine saw her, she smiled. Yuna just kept staring and finally realized she smiled. Then she looked away, concentrating on the mission with Rikku. Paine stopped smiling and looked painfully at Yuna, then slowly turned, looking at the map with Rikku and Yuna.  
  
Brother shouted, "We will go to this island tomorrow. Get a goodnight's rest girls! Especially you Yuna."  
  
They were all headed back to the cabin. Rikku happily ran to her bed for she was tired.  
  
*yawn* "I'm going to sleep guys. Yuna, get some rest. You look tired."  
  
Yuna quickly looked at Paine then turned back to Rikku.  
  
"I will Rikku. Go sleep. I think I'm going to hang out at the bar for a second."  
  
"Ok.well goodnight both of you."  
  
Paine walked slowly to Yuna. Yuna had her hands folded, sitting on the bench. When Paine came to sit with her, she turned her head the other direction. This shattered Paine's heart. Paine's worry now turned into sadness.  
  
"Is everything all right Yuna?"  
  
Yuna gazed her eyes at Paine then turned her face to her. Paine saw confusion in her eyes and sadness. She took her hand and held Yuna's. Yuna looked down. She felt a rush of emotion that she only felt when she had those dreams.  
  
"Paine.do you.do you care for me?" "Of course I do Yuna. We all care for each other."  
  
"No, I mean.do you like me? More than a friend.  
  
Paine was surprised to this question. She let go of Yuna's hand. She looked at Yuna and saw a drop of tear come down her face.  
  
"Yes. Don't you?"  
  
"I.I don't know!"  
  
Yuna got up and left Paine, sitting there all alone. Paine watched Yuna run but was weak in pain to get up and run after her. She sat there and sighed. Tears dripping from her face and so crushed up inside. She thought Yuna knew this, but she guessed wrong. The red eyed girl got up and went to her bed and slept with a wet pillow.  
  
Hope you liked =) I think it's not as good right now, but will get better. I was going to let you[the reader] choose if you wanted a happy ending or a sad, tragic ending. But, I'm going to decide =P sorry. Maybe the next story. Please review ^_^ 


	3. Don't Leave Me

Thanks to my 2 reviewers ^_^ Whoo! I'm making progress =)  
  
StarChaser23: Thank you for reviewing. Yay, I'm glad to be the 1st ^_^ And I will continue. I'm glad you enjoyed.  
  
CityHighPlaya2003-2004: Heh, thank you for the review. I will continue. I'm glad you liked it ^_^  
  
This encourages me =)  
  
Here's the 3rd chapter. [I'm going pretty fast =/]  
  
Chapt. 3 - Don't leave me ~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~  
  
Everyone woke up to start looking for the next sphere. Yuna was the first one to leave the Celsius. No one saw her get up and get dressed. She just left. Rikku finally woke up and saw that Yuna was no where to be found on the ship. Panicking and looking for her cousin, she went to look for Paine. Paine was the last person to see Yuna before she disappeared.  
  
"Paine! Paine! Wake up!"  
  
"A few more minutes Rikku."  
  
"Yuna's missing!"  
  
Paine quickly got up and looked at Rikku with shock in her eyes.  
  
"What! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure! I looked everywhere! What if she left already?"  
  
"She wouldn't do that." [Sudden pause] "Would she?"  
  
Paine quickly got dressed and ran outside with Rikku. They split up that way they could find her quickly. Paine kept having flashbacks of what had happened that night when she saw Yuna. She kept hearing those words when she asked her if she had felt the same way. "I don't know. I don't know" was all she heard for the time being. She forgot about that and pushed harder to find Yuna. "What if Yuna's, hurt?" she thought. She stopped for a moment. She heard a faint whimpering. It was Yuna! She ran and found her in the nearest cave.  
  
"Yuna!" Paine screamed. But when she got close, a fiend came out. Yuna with her eyes filled with tears, saw Paine fighting against this fiend. She saw Paine hurting and trying to defeat this horrible monster. "Paine" she whispered. "Paine!" she finally cried out. At that time, Paine had killed the beast. But she was badly injured. Paine fell to the floor with a smile while she landed. She smiled at Yuna. The same smile Yuna always remembered. Yuna ran to Paine. It was pouring outside. She took her into the cave to relax. She cut her blue skirt and dipped it into the puddle of clean rain water found inside the cave. She cleaned Paine's wounds.  
  
"It's ok Paine. You'll be alright." Yuna said with tears in her face. She smiled at Paine for the first time and actually meant it. She was a little shaky seeing Paine almost die like that.  
  
"Yuna. Why did you go? Why did you just run off like that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just needed some time to think about, what had happened, and what is going to happen."  
  
"I'm sorry Yuna. I shouldn't have told you how I really felt. Maybe you weren't ready. Maybe, I should make certain that you felt the same way."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Paine. If I didn't run out like that, you wouldn't be in so much pain right now. Look at you, you're all cut up."  
  
"Yuna look, I-"  
  
Before Paine could finish what she was saying, Yuna cut her off, telling her to just be quiet and save her strength. After a while, Paine fell asleep in Yuna's arms. Yuna stared at the pretty red eyed girl. She felt alive and not as alone as she was before. She looked outside the cave. It was still raining and wondered if Rikku or someone out there would find those two.  
  
~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~  
  
End for this chapter. Well, I hope you like it. Ah.blood. Yay! Wait till you see what the next few chapters are. OoOo. And what will happen in the end?  
  
Please review. 


	4. Finally Alone

[I do not own any of the characters.but I do own the story.]  
  
Yay, I'm getting positive reviews. Here are the replies to the reviewers.  
  
CityHighPlaya2003-2004: Haha..I do know what you mean. I will try to make this yaoi, but unfortunately, it's on my dads comp, and he might read it. _ I will e-mail you soon. Thanks =)  
  
Tukuyomi: Thanks for reviewing ^_^. I love shoujo-ai too. I will try to make this yaoi.if I can.well keep reading =)  
  
Chapter 4: Finally, alone.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~  
  
Both asleep in the dirty, cold cave, Yuna awakes and sees the sun rise. She awoke from another dream of Tidus, her lost love. Paine felt Yuna jump. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was broad daylight.  
  
"Paine, you woke up. Already a day has passed by. We really need to find Rikku and them. You stay here and I'll go look for them."  
  
While Yuna tried to get up, Paine grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Don't go. Don't leave me here alone. Stay here with me."  
  
Yuna looked at Paine. The last time she left her, Paine was hurt. She looked at all the cuts and bruises and her broken arm. She saw that she needed her. She needed her to stay.  
  
"Alright. But tomorrow, we have to find them. But for now, we have to find some food. I bet you're famished. I will go into the woods and find something. You stay right here. Don't move."  
  
"Don't go finding them Yuna. Promise?"  
  
*sigh* "I promise."  
  
Yuna smiled at the silver haired girl and she left. Yuna found fish in the nearest river. She collected wood and made fire in the cave. She cooked the fish. It was enough for the whole night. Yuna had Paine in her lap and fed her. They were getting a long much better now. Yuna cleared her mind and just had a good conversation with Paine. Laughing and talking lasted them until the sunset. They both looked outside and saw the colors the sunset made. Paine held Yuna's hand once more.  
  
"Ah.it's so great to see the sunset at this time."  
  
"I know it's beautiful."  
  
"It's even more better with you here, Yuna. I never want to forget this moment."  
  
Yuna quickly glanced at Paine. She looked so happy.  
  
"I don't either."  
  
Paine turned to Yuna. She just stared at her for a while. Yuna had a feeling what was coming. Closer Paine leaned, the more Yuna felt uncomfortable. But yet, she wanted it. Paine finally touched Yuna's soft lips with hers. Yuna let her kiss her. She never had such a passionate kiss. Not even with Tidus. Paine slowly opened her mouth and let her tongue swim around inside Yuna's mouth. Yuna played along. She put her hand on Paine's face. This kiss lasted for a long time until it was completely dark.  
  
They stopped and looked at each other. Yuna felt nevermore alive. Paine wanted more. So she got up and teased her. She kissed her neck and all the way down to her chest. Yuna had such a tingly feeling in her, she just had to do the same. Paine was touching Yuna all around. She got her tanktop straps to fall off her shoulders. Yuna and Paine went back to kissing some more while Paine tried to undress the sphere hunter. Yuna moaned which made Paine want her more and more. Paine was very frisky. Yuna never saw this side of her.  
  
Paine almost done undressing Yuna, heard footsteps.  
  
"Yuna?! Paine?! Where are you?"  
  
This faint voice sounded familiar. Paine told Yuna told to stay there. She saw a glance of the mystery voice.  
  
It was Rikku.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~  
  
Ah.more action involved in this ^_~ Hope this didn't gross you out =/ Maybe I should make it rated R, yes? I know I'm going pretty slow, but it will get better, I promise!  
  
Review =) 


	5. Jelousy

DarkLulu: Heh, yes they are an odd coupling. But that's what makes it interesting, yes? Thanks for reviewing ^^  
  
CityHighPlaya2003-2004: Hey, thanks again for reviewing. Your stories are cool. ^_^ Keep reading =)  
  
Raiegki Leviathan: Ah, I do not lie =P This is my first fanfiction. Is it that good? Hah, well thanks. Hm, I would like this to be long, but I wouldn't want to bore you fellow readers. And yes, the chapters are short. I guess I just don't want to write a lot ^_~ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Uptoners3: Yay..thank you ^_^ Hm, never thought of that idea. Yes, in fact, I will do a LeBlanc/Paine angst story. Thanks again =)  
  
Dark Elf1: Hm, really? I thought there would be more Paine/Yuna fanfics. *shrugs* Oh well. Well, I'm glad you like them. Keep reading =)  
  
Julie: Hah, I'm glad to be the 1st. OoO I can't wait to read your story! Let me be the 1st one to know ^_~  
  
Yay! My reviewers make me so happy. ^_^ Thanks to you all.  
  
Ok.now off to reading Chapter 5-Jelousy  
  
##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@  
  
A familiar voice was getting closer and closer to Paine and Yuna.  
  
"Hurry up Yuna! I think it's Rikku."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Yuna finally got herself properly dressed. The footsteps getting closer and closer, finally, Paine sees a yellow haired girl. It was Rikku.  
  
"Oh god! Finally, I found you guys. Did you know how worried everyone was getting!?"  
  
"We're sorry Rikku."  
  
"Yea. Oh! We have to take care of Paine. She's badly injured."  
  
"Well help me Yuna! Help me carry her!"  
  
Yuna grabbed Paine by the arms and Rikku grabbed Paine by the legs. They dragged her out of the dirty cave. Brother was already waiting for them.  
  
"Hurry up!" He yelled.  
  
When they boarded, they put Paine in good hands. Paine rested on the bed. She was so tired. She still wanted to stay in the cave, alone, with Yuna. She wondered, "Why did Rikku have to come?" Yuna walked over to where Paine was laying.  
  
"You'll be fine now. The doctor said you should be up by tomorrow morning, the earliest."  
  
"Hmm. That's good. Hey, Yuna. Do you regret what we did? And please, tell me the truth."  
  
*silence* "No. I don't."  
  
The both smiled at each other and Yuna kissed Paine's forehead. Rikku walked in right at that moment. She saw Yuna's hand holding Paine's, and she also saw the kiss Yuna gave. She hid behind a wall. She never felt so angry and hurt before. "What is she doing?" she thought. She made a fist. Finally, she calmed down.  
  
"Hey Yuna! Brother wants you, pronto."  
  
"Ok. Rikku, watch over Paine?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Yuna left and ran to Brother. Rikku had an evil smile when Yuna passed by her. She sat beside Paine. They talked and talked.  
  
"What were you guys doing in that cave? Was it icky?"  
  
Paine laughed slightly.  
  
"Hah, it was icky. But we were just in there for shelter until someone came to find us. Thank god it was you Rikku."  
  
"Heh! I'm always here for you."  
  
"Yes, and I'm glad."  
  
Rikku smiled at Paine. They laughed for a long time. Rikku was making fun of Brother. She talked about how he walked funny and his accent. And how he likes Yuna, which makes Yuna sick. Paine laughed so hard, it hurt. Yuna walked in at this happy moment.  
  
"Rikku, Brother didn't-"  
  
Yuna stopped, seeing how happy Paine and Rikku were.  
  
"Oh Yuna. We were just talking about Brother."  
  
"Oh. Well, go on about your conversation."  
  
Rikku saw that Yuna was sad. But she wasn't about to give up on Paine. Rikku had an evil smile. She knew that sooner or later, Yuna would notice that Paine was much right for her, than Yuna. Yuna walked out and Rikku and Paine continued on their conversation. Yuna walked slowly with tears trembling down her face. She had such a great affection for Paine she couldn't describe it. And seeing Paine and Rikku getting closer after Yuna and Paine had shared their affection for each other, made Yuna so upset.  
  
She sat outside, alone, once again.  
  
##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@##~~@@  
  
Hm, hope you guys liked this chapter. OoO such great conflict between these two. Who will have who? O_o 


	6. A Secret

Hmm.I just feel like getting on with my story. The next thing I post will be a reply to all my reviewers. ^_^  
  
I'm glad you all enjoyed my story so far. Here's Chapter 6-A Misunderstanding  
  
~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~ !@  
  
Paine recovered from her severe injury. Yuna hasn't slept, not even once. Rikku, of course, slept very peacefully. Paine went to find Yuna. She had a vibe Yuna was mad. She found her outside, sitting on top of the Celsius.  
  
"Yuna, are you all right? You look tired and I know you didn't get some rest. Come with me so we can sleep, together. Just like the time in the cave."  
  
Paine tried to lean closer to kiss Yuna. But Yuna forcefully pushed her away. She had such an angry face. Paine was surprised and hurt at the same time. She tried to hold her hand, but Yuna moved to the other side. Yuna wouldn't talk or look at Paine. She would just give her the eye, the look, that told Paine she didn't want to be loved by her. Paine would keep on trying. She finally took her hand and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Yuna! Tell me what's the matter!"  
  
Yuna tried to release Paine's grasp of her wrist. But unfortunately for her, Paine just held it tighter.  
  
"Yuna! Look at me! What is wrong?"  
  
A silence. Yuna started tearing. She didn't want this. Not from her. She didn't want a fight, she didn't want to lose her. But some part of her told her that she wasn't ready to move on. As much as she didn't want this, she had to do it. She had to leave Paine. She clearly wasn't ready.  
  
"Paine---I'm sorry. But, we must not see each other like this anymore. I'm not ready for a relationship. And even more, with you. Go to Rikku. I can tell she has much more feelings for you then I can ever give you right now."  
  
Paine in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yuna didn't want to be with her anymore. Paine let go of Yuna's wrist. Flooded in tears, she once more looked at Yuna. She was serious. She couldn't believe. But she knew if this is what made Yuna happy, she would accept. But, another part of her knew that Yuna was angry because she saw Rikku kiss her.  
  
Sadly and tearfully, Paine said in a soft, voice cracking voice, "So-Is this what you want? This is what I get for showing my feelings for you? You said, you said you had the same feelings for me in that cave. I will never forget that Yuna. But now, I know it was all just a lie, a lie to make me feel better about myself. I love you Yuna and I hope you'll know that forever in your heart. No, I will not go to Rikku. You! And only you are the one perfect for me!"  
  
Yuna started to tear. This touched Yuna's heart. But she couldn't, she just couldn't. That night hurt her so much. But it wasn't even that. She couldn't tell Paine. It would be such a heartbreaker for her. She's already in sorrow right now and telling her would make everything worse.  
  
Paine wiped her tears. Gasping for breathe, she said, "Fine. If this makes you happy, I will accept this. But not for long, Yuna, not for long. Don't keep me waiting. Well, go to sleep. You look exhausted."  
  
Paine walked away. Yuna saw Paine disappear. She started to cry hysterically. She was on her knees, grasping her chest, crying endlessly. How could she tell Paine? She was afraid of her reaction and afraid Paine would never talk to her again. Yuna was drowned in tears and her whole shirt was wet from all the tears she cried. Brother saw Yuna so upset. He took her to the cabin and laid her on the bed. Yuna turned on her side and pulled up her blanket close to her eyes. Brother sat down and looked at Yuna with sad eyes. He looked at her and left. He didn't want to bother her. Yuna was still a little teary. She finally fell asleep in her bed.  
  
Paine was on the balcony with her arms on the rails. Rikku came skipping to Paine. She poked her head at Paine from the side. Paine was looking out into the blue sky. Rikku saw that she had cried and was sad.  
  
"What's wrong Paine?"  
  
*sigh* "Nothing Rikku. I just want to be left alone right now, if you don't mind."  
  
"Hm.is it Yuna? Did she hurt you?"  
  
Paine gave Rikku a sharp look and tried to hold her voice from yelling  
  
"I said I want to be alone."  
  
"Ok fine. Jeez. You know, if you want to talk, I'm here for you."  
  
Rikku patted Paine on the shoulder and gave her a hug.  
  
Paine was so confused. She knew Yuna wouldn't just break up with her like that. Something else was troubling her. What was it? Why couldn't she tell her? All of these suspicious questions popped into her head. She just had to wait until Yuna had woken up to find out the answers.  
  
~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~ !@  
  
OoO. What is the secret? =P Read the next chapter. ^_^ }i{ ~ }i{~ }i{ ~ }i{~}i{ ~ }i{~}i{ ~ }i{~}i{ ~ }i{~}i{ ~ }i{~}i{ ~ }i{~}i{ ~ }i{ ~ }i{~}i{ ~ }i{~ }i{ ~ }i{  
  
Voice of temptation whispers you far away  
  
Voice of temptation whispers you far away  
  
everything, now, of destiny  
  
the chimes echoing, at that time  
  
the dream opening many doors  
  
hurt by a thorn, wandering, like this  
  
Voice of temptation whispers you far away  
  
still silence expanding before eyes  
  
Voice of temptation whispers you far away  
  
temptation expanding before eyes  
  
now, even with this pain  
  
the sounding thoughts in the air do not arrive  
  
the wavering heart, wherever to...  
  
the rose is the last tear, emerging.  
  
Voice of temptation whispers you far away  
  
still silence expanding before eyes  
  
Voice of temptation whispers you far away  
  
temptation expanding before eyes  
  
all of the pain, the destiny  
  
even the loving runs away  
  
the color of time fades, pain withers.  
  
to whisper, the last word  
  
Voice of temptation whispers you far away  
  
Voice of temptation whispers you far away  
  
still silence expanding before eyes  
  
Voice of temptation whispers you far away  
  
temptation expanding before eyes  
  
-Moi dix Mois:Voice of Temptation [such a great band. It has Mana in it, of course ^_~] 


	7. Your Story

Ok. This is NOT the next chapter. This is just a place where I will put a reply to my reviewers so far. And here they are.  
  
Terra: hah. Thank you very much for your comment^_^ Please continue to read.  
  
Raiegki Leviathan: Haha. Well I'm glad you're addicted *mwahaha* and I'm glad you like it very much that you come back for some more =) I'm very happy to hear that. And aww. I didn't know this story would make people cry =/ Thanks for your encouragement ^_^  
  
fantasymichelle14: Ah. Well you must wait until the next chapter. Or maybe a few more. =P Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Shara: Well I haven't really seen the end of the game yet. But I must repeat, I do not own the characters. Just my story. Ah, those are some good ideas. Those were what I was going to do originally, but not getting kidnap. Something worse since I'm psychotic =) Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Vicious One: Well thank you Vicious One. Hm, I will try to make it not so yaoi for you ^_~  
  
Yuriwriter: Thank you for reviewing. No, I don't dislike your comment. Comments like yours and Vicious One make me think twice about writing my stories. I liking making the public happy and adding my own ideas whether people like it or not. At least you had some positive in your comments. I wasn't the least bit upset ^_^ There is a reason why Rikku is jealous and such.  
  
Just Me: Thanks for reviewing. Hah, Paine does look like one ..  
  
!!@@!!@@ !!@@!!@@ !!@@!!@@ !!@@!!@@ !!@@!!@@ !!@@!!@@ !!@@!!@@ !!@@!!@@ !!@@!!@@ !!@@!!@@  
  
Note to my fellow readers: Bad news, I will not be able to post up anymore stories until next week sometime. Maybe after that week =/ I'm so busy with midterms, studying, and such that I don't have time to write a story until AFTER they are over. I hope you guys can wait =)  
  
Much love to all my fellow readers =) 


	8. Love is not free, but death is

Ahh! I'm sorry. My internet has NOT been working and I'm so upset. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long -_-  
  
So on with the story. Thank you my reviewers for reviewing and waiting ^_^;;  
  
Chapt 7: Love is not free, but death is.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Rikku walked calmly away from Paine. She was so aggravated. What does Paine see in Yuna that she doesn't see in her? Confused and questioning herself, she went to a quiet place where no one was there.  
  
"I've got more looks than Yuna. I'm more amusing than Yuna. Do I intimidate her? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME??!!"  
  
Jealousy was driving Rikku mad. She started throwing everything. Breaking windows, crushing wooden chairs, ripping drapes, and ripping pictures of the three of them. Screaming and tearing so much, her head almost exploded. She heard footsteps and started to calm down. "Rikku Rikku" she would hear. It was Yuna. Hoping it was Paine, saying her name, but it was Yuna, the one person she despises now. She wiped her tears just seconds before Yuna came in.  
  
"Rikku. There you are. I've been looking for you, have you see-"  
  
"Paine? She's still in bed."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Everything is just peachy, Yuna. That's why I'm sitting here."  
  
"Why-Why is the room so messy? Rikku, have you been crying?"  
  
"Yes Yuna! Yes I have! Are you happy?! Everything I've wanted has been taken away from me. And it's you who has blocked out my sun! I can't see the sun shine anymore in my life. You have everything because everyone thinks you're "so special". And everyone thinks of me as Yuna's cousin or sidekick or whatever! And Paine. I don't know what she sees in her. You don't even love her! I do Yuna! I do! But I can't have her because she loves you so much!"  
  
Rikku ran out. Yuna was, deeply emotional now. Hearing her cousin say what she had said, made her cry. "1000 words..." she said while crying.  
  
"Yuna! Get up here fast. Rikku...she's, she's gone crazy!"  
  
Paine, Buddy, Yuna, everyone was on top of the Celsius. Rikku, with a gun next to her head, was ready to kill herself. Ready to jump off. Ready to end her pain.  
  
"Rikku! Get down from there! Don't do this!"  
  
"Like I said Yunni. You've taken everything from me. Now, I have nothing. Not even a life. I just wanted you Paine. Heh, I couldn't even have that. There's nothing for me anymore."  
  
*gun clicks*  
  
"Stop Rikku! This isn't right! Me and Yuna can't go on without you!"  
  
"That's a lie! You don't need me, Paine! The only person you need is Yuna! Yuna is all you want! Isn't it?"  
  
"....Rikku...I-I-I love you."  
  
Yuna gave Paine a sharp look when she said those words. She quickly turned away from Rikku and landed her eyes straight on Paine. Love her? Love her??! Rage started to rise in her. She knew something was going on with those two. She felt her knees getting weak. From that moment, she wished she was Rikku, about to shoot herself.  
  
"You-You do?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yuna...You both are great. But after you told me that you didn't want me anymore, I fell in love with Rikku."  
  
Tears fell from all three of them. Paine, because she had mixed feelings and was very sorry for hurting Yuna. Yuna, because she was hurt from what Paine had said. And Rikku, because she was so happy, but hurt at the same time. "Fiends approaching!!", Buddy screamed. Fiends came from every direction of where Rikku was. She was trapped, no where to go. She got through, but one by one, the fiends shot her to death. A single tear and slight smile, she fell to the ground. Paine saw her, she was angry. She screamed and went to destroy every one of those things that killed Rikku. She was slaughtering every last one, until she ran out of breath. The fiends were dead. And so was Rikku. Paine grabbed her in her arms. Her hands all bloody, she knew Rikku wouldn't come alive. Everyone gathered around Paine and Rikku, even Yuna.  
  
A funeral was performed the next day.  
  
"Here lies Rikku, our sphere hunter. From all the pain and suffering she has experienced, let her death, set her free."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# No, this is not the end...YET. But getting close. Hmm..I was going to have Rikku commit suicide, but it didn't really work. It's ok though ^_~ Hope you liked 


End file.
